Two and Two makes Four
by WWExAngel
Summary: Two best friends meet the Hardy boys and things get out of hand especially if they are related to DX. Matt/OC and Jeff/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My name is Kelsey. My best friend, Krista, and I were stuck at her house during an ice storm for a couple of weeks with no electricity. So we were bored, she comes up with a great idea to write a story, please be nice and I hope you guys enjoy!! P.S.-I had to modify it a little. P.S.S- WWE owns Matt, Jeff, and others.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprise!

A cold night falls upon Krista's house. The snow becomes heavy, the streets shield with blankets of ice. No one is able to get travel from place to place. Amounts of ice are dangling from telephone lines. Krista's parents are out of town on a business trip for a month.

A couple of weeks later with the roads clear, the electricity back on, and the snow melting, on a Friday night, one of their favorite shows appears-'WWE Smackdown'! Warm in their blankets and sitting on the couch, Krista and Kelsey are staring at the television for the main event to begin. "This match is a no disqualification match for the World Tag Team titles. Introducing first, the challengers, from Cameron, North Carolina- Matt and Jeff Hardy!" After doing their poses, they run down the ramp and into the ring. "Now, introducing their opponents and the World Tag Team Champions, Edge and Christian!"

While the introductions are playing, the subtitle at the bottom of the screen read this is happening in Krista and Kelsey's home town! They both are jumping on the couch like Tom Cruise and screaming like banshees. Kelsey, then starts screaming, "Why didn't you get us tickets Krista?!" Then, she gets on her knees dramatically, "WHY!!"

"That's typical of her," mumbles Krista, "Well, whore, my cousin Paul will hook us up. Don't worry we can get in for the rest of the show. Let me make a phone call." A few minutes later, Krista is talking to Triple H. Then, she hears "Krista! Tell Uncle Shawn I say 'Hey'!" "Kelsey wants you to tell Shawn hi from his niece and see in a little bit….Love you too."

Turning into a DX segment for WWE, a limo pulls right into Krista's driveway. The door opens and shows Shawn and Hunter with a few girls and a….midget. The girls are wearing their Hardy apparel; they are greeted with hugs from Uncle Shawn and Cousin Paul and escorted into the limo.

Being bored out of their minds backstage, the girls decide to go to the gorilla position to wait for the Hardys to finish their match. During the match, Matt and Jeff chase Edge and Christian to the back. Edge mistakes Krista for another girl, who was suppose to be there. Edge grabs Krista and uses her for a shield against the older Hardy; Krista did not know what to do.

Trying to help her, Christian drags Kelsey to the middle of the ring with the younger Hardy in pursuit. Christian, then takes Kelsey arm and puts it behind her back, not knowing the moves; Christian whispers in her ear, "What are you doing? You are to flip me over you now." Jeff realizing what is happening; Jeff pushes Kelsey down and punches him right in the jaw. Kelsey scatters towards the ring post while breathing hard. Jeff pins Christian for the titles. He reaches the titles out of the referee's hands and then offers Kelsey his hand to pull her up.

While celebrating in the ring, Matt yanks Krista into his arms and their eyes connect. Matt takes Krista's hand into his and they make their way to the ring. They celebrate the Hardys win and excitement fills the arena. Caught up in the moment, Matt captures Krista's lips on live TV! But the girls did not know Jeff and Matt already knew a lot about them. Guess who opened their big mouths? DX. Figures, huh? They lead the girls backstage to where Shawn and Paul are waiting for them. "Paul and Uncle Shawn, we had a blast! I guess we are going to be heading toward the house now," says Kelsey.

"What are you talking about? The ratings for this show went high with you two," interrupts the head honcho himself, Mr. Vince McMahon. "How about we talk about contracts for our new divas?"

"Mr. McMahon, that is nice and all. But we don't really have any wrestling experience. What are we going to do on the show exactly," asks Krista.

"Be their valets and they can teach you the moves to defend yourselves in the ring. And, of course, to know them more, you will have to travel with them. Now, let's get your contracts signed."

The girls hug the brothers' good bye and send the brothers on the way with their phone numbers. Krista being fed up with living with her parents, decide to pack all of her items. Krista had an argument with her parents before they left on her trip and did not want to deal with them longer. Meanwhile, Kelsey is talking with Jeff on the phone in the living room and Krista eavesdrops on the conversation. In the next few hours, Krista and Kelsey's lives will change forever! Would it be for better of for worse? (Sounds like someone's getting married, doesn't it? LOL. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I love writing. More to come!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review-Soni89! Now on to Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: WWE-Here We Come!

Krista and Kelsey is about to leave on their most adventurous experience of their lives. As the girls are leaving the front door of Krista's house, Krista screams "WWE, Here We Come! Are you ready!?"

Kelsey replies "Get ready to suck it!" Kelsey continues, "Can you imagine if Paul and Shawn were here?"

"That would be horrible," Krista replies, "Knowing them; they would do their whole ring performance!" The girls laugh as they pack their bags in the trunk of Krista's car. As the head to the Memphis airport, Krista and Kelsey can not wait to meet Jeff and Matt again.

Two hours into the trip, Kelsey is really excited to see Jeff, she tells Krista to drive faster. Then, Kelsey's phone starts ringing off the hook, noticing it is Jeff, as fast as she could she answers it. "Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"The sky, just kidding pretty girl. Just wondering where you girls are at?"

Kelsey covers the phone, "Where are we at Krista?"

"Look out the window, stupid." She looks out the window, about to pass a Jacksonville sign.

"Kelsey, are you still there?" asks Jeff.

"Yeah, sorry, we are in Jacksonville, we will be there with in an hour or so, cutie pie."

Then, Krista's phone starts ringing, Kelsey knows it is probably Matt. Since Krista is driving, she couldn't answer it. "Sorry Sweetheart, I got to go! See you in a few!"

"Okay, see in a few Kelsey." Kelsey rushes to the dashboard with Krista screaming to get it. Kelsey answers it. "Hey Matt, how are you doing...oh you want to talk to Krista….ok."

"Hi my little fur ball, how are you doing?" Krista giggles.

"I'm good, but I will be even better when you get here."

"We will be there faster than you can 'Itchweed'!"

"Itch…"

"No, not now. Hehehe. I will have to let you go. Can't wait to see you! Bye." A big smile appears on Krista's face. Kelsey is even happier knowing she might have a chance with Jeff!

When they arrive at the airport, Krista and Kelsey are lost. Good luck with these two. "Are we even at the right airport, Kelsey?"

"The GPS kept saying recalculating, and we had a map too! Are we that much of idiots? I think its Uncle Shawn and Paul's faults for giving us wrong directions."

The girls felt taps on their shoulders. "Hey girls, you look a little lost," says Matt. Krista and Kelsey looks at each other. Then, Krista and Kelsey give the boys the biggest hugs

"A little does not even describe it, especially for two people who never even been in an airport before," replies Krista, "I thought we would never find you."

"Ummm…Krista they found us," laughs Kelsey.

"So who's ready for snakes on a plane?" asks Jeff.

Kelsey punches him in the arm, "that is not funny!"

Jeff backs up rubbing his arm, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The group laughs.

"No, but seriously."

"Let's just get on the plane," replies Krista.

But Kelsey is no where to found. Jeff decides to go find her. Sitting next to terminal, Kelsey is found on one of the benches crying her eyes out. Jeff sits next to her and wraps his arms around her. "Hey babe, why are you crying?"

"Jeff…I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can. Look at me." As Jeff lifts her chin to meet her eyes, "You have me. I will keep you safe." Jeff places a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, let's show that plane whose boss."

After fifteen minutes, Kelsey finally gets on the plane holding Jeff's hand every step.

The group is ready to go to Paris France. But what is in store for the girls? Secrets come out, maybe to destroy their friendship with the boys? And special appearances by other superstars in the next chapter! Can't wait! (Sorry for the shortness! The next one will be longer!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-What Happens on a plane, should stay on a plane

Krista and Kelsey could not believe their eyes when they got on the plane. This plane is only filled with wrestlers from all three brands. Where are the girls going to sit? The only available seats are a middle seat and an isle seat by John Cena and a middle seat and a window seat by Paul. Jeff decides to drag Kelsey for the isle seat, so Kelsey sits by John. Then Krista arm bars Matt to sit by Paul.

When the plane takes off, Kelsey clinches Jeff's hand tightly while Jeff is talking calmly to her. Krista on the other hand is like, "WOOOO! Get this thing rolling!!! I'm ready to party!" Everyone is looking at her like she is on crack. "Yep, she is related to Paul," laughs Matt.

The plane settles down and everyone is free to move around on the plane. Paul decides to sit in the front to talk with Shawn and Undertaker. While Krista and Matt are cozy together listening to music, Jeff is running up and down the isle. 'So that is why he wanted the isle seat' thinks Kelsey. "Why do I like him?" asks Kelsey to no one.

"Maybe because he is creative like you and plus, he likes you as well," replies John. 'Oh man, I forgot John was sitting next to me.' "You know," John continues, "Do you think maybe that is why we broke up, because you are more his type?"

"John, you will always be my friend. But I know you will have my back whatever situation pops up." John hugs her with understand. They continue talking for what seem ages, catching up with the memories they had together. Then, Jeff being tired sits down besides Kelsey and drapes his arm around her. But Jeff doesn't know of Kelsey's past relationship with John and the feelings she might still have for him.

While Jeff went to the bathroom, Kelsey wonders, 'should I tell him about my past with John? I need to tell him so I can move on and a fresh start. When he comes back, I will tell him.' Jeff sits down. "Hey John, may I speak to Jeff alone please?"

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks," as John goes and sits a few isles ahead of them with Randy.

"What's wrong Kelsey?" asks a concerned Jeff.

"I want to be honest with you and move on with my life. But something has been holding me back from being closer to you. John and I use to date and if you are mad at me, I can understand. I f you don't want to be my friend, I can unders..." Jeff cuts her off with his lips.

"I'm glad that you are being honest with me, but really you need to shut up sometimes," says Jeff with a lit up smile. "You need to rest before we get there."

"Ok." Kelsey falls into sleep in Jeff's arms and chest. Jeff places a kiss on her head and rests his head on hers.

Krista overhears Kelsey's conversation with Jeff while Matt was asleep on her shoulder. She figures it is now or never. "Matt, wake up."

"What? What's going on?" asks a tired Matt.

"I need to tell you."

----------**FLASHBACK**---------------------

_Adam Copeland (Edge) takes Krista's hands into his. He asks Krista to marry him. Of course, she squeals and jumps into his arms with a yes. Two years later, this happy couple has two children. But divorce seems to overrule in their life. Kelsey was their witness for finalization of it. Kelsey's parents were the one to agree to watch over the children during over this hard time._

--------**PRESENT TIME**------------------

The children are still being watched over by Kelsey's parents until Krista's life seems to be stable. "I don't want you to be mad at me, but remember when Amy was cheating on you with Adam."

"Yes, still painful," says Matt.

"Sorry, but you were not the only one hurt by it," Krista applies.

"Where are you going with this Krista?" asks Matt.

"You knew about Adam having a wife during this, did you not?" asks Krista with concern, "Because if you didn't than his wife **WAS **me and we have two beautiful children…" her eyes starting tearing up. Hopefully Matt would understand to not be mad at her.

Matt tilts her chin up, "I will treat those kids as mine. We have each other now; the past is in the past. We have to focus on us to have a happy future together." They hug with embrace and look over Krista's shoulder to see Kelsey sleeping in Jeff's arms. Krista, being the friend that she is, takes a picture of this cute scene. The plane lands, the tired couple wakes up and head out of the airport. The four walks to the rental and Matt drive toward the hotel.

I'm hoping you are enjoying the story so far. More to come! Hotel trouble, night life goes bizarre, fights break out, and some new faces decide to drop on in without permission. Who knows where this is going to go? See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hotel Trouble and Disaster (Sort of) Strikes!

When they arrive at the hotel, the front desk clerk explains to the four the rooms they originally are suppose to have are being under construction. "We do have two rooms available, we are sorry for the inconvenience." Krista and Kelsey are waiting for the boys to get the rooms; they go sit on the lobby's couches.

"What kind of BS is this?" asks Krista.

"Hopefully it is an upgrade!" squeals Kelsey.

The boys stride over to the girls and hold up the keys. "Wonder, how crappy the rooms will be," says Krista.

"I don't think they will be that bad. Come on, Krista, cheer up! Maybe if it's a crappy room we'll graffiti it! Let Jeff put a face on one of the walls," laughs Kelsey.

"Do you have spray cans? No, I didn't think so," says Matt as they make it onto the elevator.

"Well, if the security wouldn't have checked our bags on the airport, we would have some," replies a goofy grinned Jeff.

"The hotel is in trouble with us in here," laughs Kelsey, "What floor are these darn rooms on?"

Matt and Jeff know they have been upgraded to presidential suites on the very top floor, but didn't want to tell the girls. They want to see the surprise looks on the anxious girls' faces. Jeff and Matt are trying so hard to keep their laughs in, but keep seeping out. Matt is going to room with Krista and Jeff with Kelsey.

Krista keeps looking at her imaginary watch, wondering what is going on.

"Ah, here we are!" exclaims Matt.

"Finally, I didn't want to use the elevator as a bathroom," replies Kelsey, everyone looks at her, "What? I really need to go!"

The boys open the suites doors for the girls, at the same time, Krista and Kelsey both exclaims, "OMG!!! SWEET!"

"Alright, what are we going to do tonight? Since we have the night off," asks Krista.

"I say it is party time!" sings Kelsey, "I'm ready to dance. Oh, yeah!"

"Kelsey, please stop," Matt and Jeff asks.

Matt suggests, "How about in an hour we will meet in the lobby and we will find a club to go. Ok?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Jeff and I will look up a club to go to because we are ready. So we will find a club and maybe have some fun." Kelsey winks at Jeff.

"I don't have a problem with that." Jeff snakes his arm around her waist.

-----Fast Forward--------

The local club, FIRE BALL, is already hopping with music and dancing. But the four didn't know, there are other wrestlers eyeing their every move. Krista feels chills going up her spine, like someone is watching her. Her eyes made contact with a pissed off looking Adam. 'Oh no, this is going to be a disaster.' But she is not the only one going to have problems. Jeff with his arm around Kelsey's waist, Kelsey notices John is also in the club. Knowing John, nothing is going to happen, hopefully.

They go and sit at a table on the second floor, next to the dance floor. To matt's disgust, Amy (Lita) gets to be the server. Amy, who wants Matt, made a deal with Adam to get Krista back. Amy tries to rub her hands all over Matt without even paying attention to Krista. Matt swats her hand off him and takes Krista to the dance floor. Krista walks by Amy, knocking her shoulder into hers, with a smirk on her face. Jeff and Kelsey are laughing at this situation and just sit, talk, and drink watching Krista and Matt have their fun dancing.

When Matt and Krista are dancing, Amy decides to push Krista out of the way and starts getting very close with Matt. 'That's it!' exclaims Krista in her head. Next thing you know, Krista jumps on Amy's back, grabs the back of her head, and starts pounding her face into the ground. Kelsey and Jeff rushes in to stop the fight. Amy walks away from the fight with a broken nose, and a bruised face.

Kelsey drapes her arm around Krista's shoulder and laughs, "Good job Rocky, I'm proud of you!" So Amy is fired from her job, and the four starts dancing. Krista keeps looking at Adam, even though she didn't like the man anymore, the smirk is what draws her in. On the other side, John is getting jealous of Jeff. Kelsey puts her arms around Jeff's neck to pull him closer for no space in between. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, now shut up and kiss me," replies Kelsey. Jeff dips his head down for their lips to make contact.

Matt starts noticing how weird Krista is acting. 'What is wrong with her?' Adam starts walking towards the couple, but is stopped by Krista's other best friend, Gregory Shane Helms.

John looks like he is about to punch someone in the face, so he starts strutting over to the couple.

Shane with his fists tight, "Don't even think about it Adam, you had your chance."

With a lying smile, "Besides I know someone who wants to meet you," tugging Adams arm to get him away from Krista. Krista grins towards Shane, who winks at her, and continues dance.

So the end of Chapter 4 is arising for us. More trouble is going to happen and get more exciting with Adam and Krista. The night continues, fights break out, and relationships might come to an end. Hope you enjoyed! Oh and special appearances by our relatives, DX. See you next time.


End file.
